Maximillus Helemir
'Appearance & Personality' As opposed to the nobles having large bellies and being fat, Maximillus didin't go well with it so he instead trained and eventually got himself the body of a athlete and being healty. His skin would remind that of seemingly snow falling down in a furious storm. The black hair would resemble that of a crow's color. His eyes being more blue then the ocean and more lighter then the moon on a full night and it shining on the seas. His head reminds that of a typical noble man only having a smaller nose and ears somewhat smaller then normal only a few centimeters. Alignment: Neutral chaos From his time when walking among the nobles he's learned to at times boast his pride but at times he'd just shut up and listen to people. Respects people as high as him only exeption are those higher than him. An approachable person and when you managed to actually piss him off he goes berserk, he can control his anger and all but he considers it only a power boost of brute strenght. Hates those kinds of people that act like the center of the world. Isin't afraid to get his hands dirty if need be. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total amount: 500,000 * Total spend: 0 'Possessions' * Wakizashi. White hilt with broken blade * A hilt with the power to create a blade of glass * A nice winter coat * A house he got from his legacy, he dosen't use it much though. * Odd map * White mask (TEMP) * Black coat(TEMP) 'Abilities & Spells' Glass make: Pole Maximillus makes a pole(5meters) and throws it high in the sky, and when it falls down Maxmillus would kick the pole to the direction of the enemy and charge at him/her at the same time to ensure the pole hits or his fist. Glass make: Spike-Barrier. Forms a barrier that would launch small spikes out of glass. Glass make: Whip-chain Forms a whip but Maximillus calls it a chain although he can't make it accurate. And it would break on impact. Glass make: Bullet. Puts his hands around his thighs and forms a gun position, (Think of Ace's gun finger attack from One Piece) and would shoot rapidly, every bullet would take 0.5, making him able to shoot out 8 bullets before exhaustion, unless making bigger bullets which would cost as 1.0 still limiting him to the usage of four glass makes. Glass make: Fistful of glass. Coats his hand in glass and if he were to punch glass would coat the person for a moment and then break. Takes away two uses. Glass make: Barrier of spikes, fires rods that scatter in spikes while keeping itself a barrier firing them. Advanced glass: (This is a collection of how he has managed to combine glass with forms of other elements without actually using the magic to that element, it is a very dangerous method that could damage him. ) Glass make: Armor of smoke. If glass armor were to get in contact with fire, Maximillus would burn along with the fire and the armor would turn in a dark tone while smoking which would dissolve the glass armor slowly. Glass make: Spear Makes a javelin like spear of glass. Lightning conduit magic (Magic that isin't actually lightning magic due to Maximillus unable to cast it anywhere else than his own make's) A list of magics that can't be cast by Maximillus without casting his glass first. Lightning glass pole: Creates a glass pole and inside it would be a fierce sizzling and crackling energy, lightning. Seemingly inside the pole as when the pole hits somebody the lightning would additionally strike with it. (CAN ONLY BE CAST WITH GLASS POLE) Glass energy point black arrow: Creates a arrow by pointing his finger at the enemy, at release the lightning slowly gets in the arrow and it fires, with the lightning to boost the arrow's speed and with the arrow going so fast the tip will slowly turn black. Has a range of 7 meters. Lightning glass bullets: Fires a very small sphere by fingertips and the sphere is full of lightning and therefore would prove to be somewhat stronger then a normal one. Default look for weapons: A weapon of chosen glass with having a sphere either on top of it or somewhere on it as to conduct the conduit of electricity. 'Skills & Talents' Creationist: Able to think of alot of things, be it from imaginary to realistic he can make it but he has to keep in mind his restrictions of magic. Advanced martial arts: From punching to kicking he's not a master nor at proficiency but he has sure improved. Logical thinking and calm mind. Maximillus often plays chess and has learned from that to often think one or two or even five steps ahead of his enemies. Advanced knightship: As a child when he performed his sword fighting he learned alot but now of his recent uses he can now do more then swing his sword. Not having the degree of a master nor proficiency he can still be somewhat better than a basic one due to experienced fighting and battling. Creativity on tehniques: Can use own creativity to make it in physical shape, only limitation is his uses. Physical strenght: Exercising almost everyday, going on journeys and to fight he can't be considered weak with all the physical tasks his body had to make and therefore it is more ressistant but also more susceptible to magic. 'Backstory' (RE-MADE VERSION) Once the son of a barbarian and now cared by a wealthy family staying in a village built on 7 floors. And he would live at the top. Even as a child Maximillus had an aptidute for magic as he would never stop reading any book that wouldn't have magic as a subject but Maximillus's parents somewhat didin't want him to end up as a wizard in a guild so they wanted him to be a govermental advantage. A soldier but he refused and continued reading and studying it in secret, he didin't have much inspiration as his family knew and then wanted to take away his spirit but slowly Maximillus started to realize that his inspiration was right under his nose, glass and windows. They were clean,pure and beautiful and were a shame if it wouldn't be used. So he molded glass for the first time. He had somewhat little control as a child but eventually it became better and better. Whenever Maximillus's glass goes out of control it enters a liquified state meaning the glass isin't solid. After years passed of training magic and the schooling he was given, sword arts, learning to write and read and learning physics and chemics he eventually was forced out of his village by his foster-father as he did not have a liking to magic and to scare him off he threatened Maximillus to cut the throats of many of his friends in the village, Maximillus then walked out of the village and hopefully to never return again but... the past has an odd way of repeating itself. 'Relationships' None. Quotes. Ah, bear. -Maximillus to a bear seconds before getting mauled.- " I tried running away from my problems once... All that happened was me getting dragged back to the shadows and forced to fight my family. That's why i now keep going forward and never running, i never want to fight anybody close to me again. " Category:D-Class